


I am Erik

by lprock



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Charles is so slut, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, Logan is a good friend, M/M, hard sex, not really - Freeform, still with powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lprock/pseuds/lprock
Summary: Charles misses being with Erik. Since the last time in the plane, Charles wishes to satisfy his desires more than anything. Logan is a teacher at the school and accepts to "help" Charles...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This happens before of DOFP and changing a bit some things. XMA doesn't happen so, let's we have a bit of fun.
> 
> Logan is an amazing character and he will live forever in the fics.
> 
> I want to thank from the bottom of my heart to my sweet friend unearthlydust for help me with the revision and make some things clear.

  
  
_It has been several months since the events of the presidential cabinet and mutants._  
_It has been several months since Raven returned home and sought after Logan._  
_It has been several months since the school reopened._  
_It has been several months, but Erik hadn’t stopped missing Charles, not for even one single second._  
   
\-----------------  
   
It was a Friday morning, a warm morning at the mansion. Charles's room was neat and clean, but still retained the smell of Charles.  
Despite the fresh air coming through the window, the essence of Charles was still in the air.  
Erik came through the window and every detail was silently observed.  
A couple of books were close to the nightstand, along with a photograph of them during one of their recruiting trips.  
"It was a long time ago," Erik said. He remembered the first kiss, the first touch, the first adventures hidden from the world, when they felt they could be part of something bigger.  
Erik progressed slowly into the room trying not to alter anything. If Charles knew he was so close to the mansion, he would ask Erik to stay one, two, three nights… Erik longed to return home more than anything else in the world, but he couldn’t, not when he still had mutants to help; there was still a war, and he had to fight to protect their own.  
Slowly Erik approached Charles’s bed, closed his eyes and leaned against the bedpost that had witnessed many days and nights of love and passion with Charles.  
   
\---------------

  
_"Erik, please do not be shy. I’ve been naked many times. When are you coming?_  
_“I know, but all those times were in cheap hotels or in hidden places. This is the first time you and I are at home like… you know ... you and me.”_  
_Charles wasn’t able to contain his excitement, for they were finally at home, together, after so many trips and Shaw’s attack. Charles had so much hope in forming a future with Erik he didn’t mind his sister's suspicions when he decided to choose rooms together for him and Erik._  
_Suddenly, Erik left the bathroom, naked, walking slowly towards the bed in which Charles was eager to show him how much he loved him._  
_Erik sat on the bed; he would gaze. Charles understood the expression and changed the smile on his face._  
_"Erik, what happens?"_  
_"Charles, my whole life I've been running around. Since I lost my family, I never had a safe place. Whenever I would find something, I ended up running, chasing after what could bring me closer and closer to Shaw..."_  
_"Oh my friend," Charles couldn’t help but be touched by his words and a tear peeked through his eyes._  
_"But now, with you by my side, I feel we have something, something in common, something that unites us beyond our differences. I have nothing to give you, only my past and my problems, but I give this to you because you're the same as me."_  
_Charles had no words to express his immense love and commitment to this man._  
_Erik heard the sweet voice of Charles in his mind, and it felt like a caress, a tender touch, soothing the pain that had built deep inside him after so many horrific years of torment._  
_"Oh my Erik, you're all I want in this world, you're all I need, you're the one I want next to me.”_  
_Erik and Charles kissed slowly, through tears, and consummated their love once, for the first time in that bed._

\-----------------

  
Erik always remembered their first time, because it was then that, deep down, he had realized he had a place he could call home.  
He looked around the room with so many memories of their time together.  
Near the bathroom was Charles’ wheelchair, and Erik thought it might have been a new one, but then he felt someone approaching quickly. He looked everywhere looking to hide. Near the bed, a closet with only battle uniforms left enough room for Erik to hide.  
Without thinking twice he hid. Fortunately the old closet left space for him to see the other side and know when the occupants would leave the room.  
The steps were approaching, one certainly was Charles, and the other had a rough voice, but seemed to be friendly with Charles. Erik smiled when he realized it was Logan who was next to Charles.  
The door opened and Logan entered the room with Charles. Walking. Erik cursed as he realized he was without the helmet, Charles for sure would know of his presence.  
But, as he was walking, he was safe from his powers, this time.  
“Are you sure Chuck?”  
"Yes, absolutely, and don’t call me Chuck please.” Logan laughed sardonically.  
"This will be the last time the professor gives me orders here," Logan said. "I just want to be sure this is what you want," he said in a soft tone.  
"I really appreciate you doing this for me. If I don’t do this, I think I'd go crazy again," Charles confessed. "Don’t make that face," he added.  
"Ok then, let's do what you want," said Logan.  
   
\--------------------  
  
_It's infinite how much I miss you after ten years I thought I had overcome. After all this time I thought I could understand that our ways should be separated. Oh my friend, my love, my Erik, I hope you can understand that I really, really need this._  
   
\--------------------  
   
Charles took a breath, it took him ten minutes to shed his clothes in the bathroom and go to the room where Logan was waiting. The mutant could not avoid the adamantium in his bones. Raven and Charles had arrived a little late for that, but fortunately he had agreed to join the X-Men to help more mutants. Logan was rude and liked to be in control, maybe that's why Charles decided to make that request.  
He climbs into bed and keeps quiet. “Do not ask questions just obey,” he ordered.  
Logan still brought his clothes and only had a tie between his hands; quickly without instructions, he climbed into bed next to Charles, both standing on the soft surface without any move, not even for a second.  
Erik was in the closet, not believing what he was hearing. His heart sank when he saw Charles naked about to have sex with Logan.  
Could he blame him? He had the right to forbid something? Erik felt his world was spinning. He remembered all the times Charles promised to be with him, but he had failed, he had abandoned him.  
“Stand in the middle of the two posts,” ordered Logan. Charles just nodded. When the Professor stood, Logan jolted his robe revealing his body. His legs had slimmed down a bit by the lack of movement, but still had an attractive musculature. His arms were strong and firm, product of daily exercises for his everyday life.  
Charles' hair was shorter, but still had a sufficient length to cover his eyes. "It’s absolutely forbidden for you to touch me, or say anything," he said.  
Logan took Charles’ wrists and, without more explanation, tied his hands above his head. Charles had bed posts at the four corners and a metal X joined the posts. It was a metal design that Erik had done for Charles to meet some of their most cherished fantasies. Charles never dared to discard the bed, because with his inability to walk the posts were useful.  
Erik remembered when Charles was excited to try their bed. Erik could change the shape of the posts to innovate positions when they decided to have long sex sessions. Once, Charles had demanded, as a reward for having beaten Erik at chess, that Erik suspend himself upside down and allow Charles to fuck his mouth. Erik’s lips were swollen and red and his jaw very sore by the time he had finished swallowing every drop of Charles’ semen, but it had been one of the best blowjobs he had ever given. For Charles, his dear Charles…  
Erik wanted to go out and claim that bed as his own and possess Charles as his and no one else.  
Charles's heart started beating, fast and hard, every moment passing fuelling more and more the desire within him. Logan did the same with the other wrist. Now Charles was standing on the bed with slightly raised hands tied to the posts. Finally slowly, Logan used a tie more to blindfolding Charles.  
Xavier closed his eyes. The absolute darkness increased sensitivity in his body.  
Logan was nearby, definitely close. Charles could feel the heat of his body. He felt vulnerable, but at the same time he trusted his friend, not only because he had shown loyalty, but because in the future he was with him fighting for the same cause.  
Erik could see Charles on his back, and the mirror in front of them allowed him to see the front of his beloved. He was still sexy as hell. Erik remembered each of his lover's freckles as his favorite constellation, could enumerate every detail of his body, even the horrible scar on his back that was an eternal reminder of what he had done to his love.  
Charles was more or less in the middle of the bed, his arms suspended, but with enough space not to cause him too much discomfort. Logan's weight moved away from the bed. Charles felt the air on his body. His nipples protruded on his chest, it was not cold, but when he did not feel Logan's warm body, Charles shivered. Logan climbed into bed. Charles could tell he was still dressed.  
The warm breath of Howlett that came from behind caused Charles's excitement to drastically increase and increase and increase, as if there was no limit to it. Logan's fingers began to walk on Charles’ naked skin, sliding on his back, ribs, abdomen, surrounding his navel with a gentle touch. Charles wanted to scream at him to give him more, more of that contact on his glistening skin, but he remembered that he could not speak, nor touch.  
Erik wanted to die. No. Erik wanted to kill Logan for laying his hands on his beloved, but he could not, should not. Logan growled close to Charles's left ear and inhaled deeply identifying the scent in the room. Logan had already decided to do it first and smiled at the mirror in front of them.  
The professor thought he was going to receive another order, but he could only feel a cold finger penetrating his hole.  
Erik's anger was exploding, he wanted to close his eyes and not see what was happening, not feel what he was feeling. He felt helpless to be still and silent, watching another man touch the skin that once was his.  
Charles gave a little sigh of surprise as he felt Logan's finger remain there. It had been some time, from his reunion with Erik on the plane to Paris, where he had one of the best orgasms of his life with Erik.  
Without any explanation, Logan put more lubricant and with the help of his other hand allowed the entrance of two fingers. Charles moaned and bit his lips.  
"Shhhh, I still have not told you that you can talk," Logan whispered, sniffing at Charles, his scent and his excitement.  
Erik wanted to destroy Logan. As if he could forbid one of the most beautiful sounds in the universe. Charles was very vocal. Erik loved his groans, moans and sobs when they were together. Erik could see that Charles was excited. His pink cock started to have a sparkle on the tip, and Erik wanted to quit and quench his thirst, but another part of him wanted to destroy the whole universe.  
Logan began to move his fingers slowly, in and out, pulling moans out of Charles. "Listen to me. If you want to scream and beg for more you can do it, but from now on ... I am Erik, I want you to shout my name, " he whispered as he accelerated his movements.  
Charles was quick to reply with groans. "Oh god, Erik, Erik. I need you, Erik," he said, breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling, and his cock swayed from Logan's continuous movements in his butt.  
Erik wanted to stop seeing, but a part of him powerfully prevented it. He hated Logan and was jealous, but the pressure in his pants told him he was excited by what he saw and heard. Charles' groans and listening to his name in despair ignited his excitement.  
Charles focused on his memories, all the times they had made love with Erik, all those intimate moments of infinite pleasure with only Erik.  
Charles wanted to feel that he still had his memories. "Erik, please do not stop," he sobbed.  
Logan inserted a third finger easily and twisted his hand a little, drawing a moan from Charles. Slowly his movements stopped. Charles's heart was beating so hard he felt he was going to explode. If Logan continued he would come without having being touched.  
He relaxed and enjoyed the slow movements. Logan knew what he was doing. Charles heard what looked like the metal zipper of Logan's pants. The anticipation was immense for Charles, but not for a second did he stop thinking about Erik, how much he loved him, how he wanted to be possessed, used, for his only love.  
Suddenly nothing. Logan released Charles's hip and got out of bed.  
"I think you've had enough for today, have you not? You've been a very good boy, but I have a couple of classes to give," said Logan gaily standing in front of the bed. He came up a little and whispered close to Charles' penis. "I could come back in four hours after your classes, but if you're lucky I could come back sooner," he said, breathing close to Charles's prominent erection.  
Charles wanted to die of frustration, could not believe that he hadn’t had an orgasm after all that. His arms began to ache and his cock throbbed.  
Erik was thankful that Logan did not go any further, because he would not tolerate his lips or cock reaching the most intimate corners of his pleasure.  
Erik was very hot, burning in the desire to be with Charles. The sweaty skin of his beloved glistened. Erik wanted to try the salty skin, kiss and bite every centimeter, claim his body like yours and no one else. He wanted to erase every touch of Logan, so that Charles could only remember a man in his life. Erik was jealous, angry, and sexually thirsty for Charles, his Charles.  
   
\-----------------  
   
Charles was too excited and his heart was beating in his ears, but he could hear Logan walking away, hearing a sound that seemed to be the lock on the door. It was a very good idea. He did not want to be surprised that way by anyone. The respectable Professor Xavier, half-crooked, bound in arms with his legs apart, naked and excited.  
Logan said four hours?  
How he was going to endure, fortunately his bonds were not too uncomfortable, perhaps over time he would relax. He focused and made himself believe that the hands previously on him belonged to Erik. He had touched him, he had. That belief should be enough to sustain him for now. Charles loved Erik too much, but for now they could not be together, he wanted that more than anything.  
Someone was breathing at his side. Charles was so distracted and lost in his thoughts and desires that he did not feel the mutant returning to his side. His lips were the first things Charles felt on his shoulder, first soft kisses, then his tongue and finally a bite. Charles gave a groan of satisfaction at the feel of those teeth. The next thing he felt was the space behind him, he could now feel his partner retreating and moving. Finally he had decided to remove his clothes. Charles felt the warmth of the other body, very close. He expected more instructions. But there were no words. Until he could feel a pair of hands on his hips and those lips kissed his shoulder again. Those hands began to caress his abdomen, ran his chest. Charles could not help moaning, that seemed to generate a reaction in his partner, felt his cock respond near his butt. Charles bit his lower lip and kept moaning. Hands gripped his hips and felt the thrust, without anticipation, without further notice, felt a huge cock inside.  
"Erik!” exclaimed Charles. He heard a grunt, but he did not care. "Oh Erik," he sobbed. Charles realized that he was going crazy without Erik, but he was going to enjoy this experience thoroughly.  
Charles felt completely filled with no room for more. It was like having Erik again. But he knew it was not true. The man's hands gripped Charles before he began his slow movement outward. Charles figured he was only halfway in when he heard a growl as he was split in half, the painful sensation transcending into pleasure, which coursed feverishly through Charles’ body, the man slowing setting a brutal pace, steadily fucking into him. Charles enjoyed the friction and sank into every precious sensation, over and over again.  
"Erik ... Erik .... Erik, I need you so much," Charles managed to say in the middle of his partner's moves.  
The movements became faster, without control or rhythm, bodies hitting again and again, only broken breaths and the noise of flesh filling the room. Charles loved the feeling of losing control, thinking about the thousands of times he forced himself to block all his powers to feel this.  
Slowly, the thrusts lost their harshness and vigour, the man behind Charles beginning to kiss his back and his neck.

\--------------  
  
Charles's hair is soaked, full of sweat. Charles's salty skin was the most exquisite Erik had ever felt. He gave random kisses to the neck and shoulders while his member was still trapped inside Charles. Erik knew this might be the only chance he could feel this with his Charles. When Logan had closed the door, Erik had stripped off his clothes and decided to lose control, and get lost in Charles.  
Breaching Charles was so wonderful despite the many times that Erik had done so in the past, for each encounter was different and special. How much he wanted to tell Charles how much he loved him, how much he needed him, how much he missed him. Each stroke, each caress was his way of expressing what he felt. Erik was amazed at the image of Charles, bound and at the mercy of his pleasure. Charles' arms and legs were immobile, only his head sought a posture trying to suck air, necessary to continue moaning with immense pleasure. Erik was proud of claiming Charles' body. Charles' thick cock swayed happily with every stroke of Erik, he was amazed to see the member of his lover completely erect and shining just for him.  
Erik's hands let go of Charles's hips and began to wander around his chest, found his nipples, hard and needy and began to caress both at the same time.  
Charles moaned as if it were the first time, his long moans shattering Erik's coherence. One of his arms held Charles's back against his chest. Erik's heart hammered hard and Charles could feel his own heart pounding.  
Erik's other hand began to descend until he found Charles's erect penis, soft, moist and warm, but above all very sensitive. The first touch started a sexy moan in Charles. Erik loved to provoke that reaction in Charles; When Erik made love to Charles, it was like shattering his whole body and rebuilding it to his will. Charles always loved that sense of total belonging, of knowing that only and only he belonged to Erik, his Erik who loved him desperately.  
Erik stroked Charles's cock slowly, his hips pausing for a moment. He slowly emerged from Charles to concentrate on Charles, a touch of his fingers on his testicles indicating that Charles was nearby.  
But no. Erik wanted more.  
"Shhhhhh!" He whispered in Charles's ear and the telepath had to put all his focus on calming his excitement and continue to resist. Erik slowly inserted his cock into Charles and resumed his thrusts, each one accurately pounding the prostate of his lover and "friend."  
Charles' groans filled the room, but then he remembered to keep quiet and bit his lip to muffle his cries of pleasure. Erik kept pushing hard, and he began to lose control of his movements and let himself sink into the unbridled wave of his own pleasure. Erik came hard on Charles, and continued with his movements without pause until they slowed down.  
Charles felt full, wet and wanting more. His hanging arms had descended a little, or so he thought. For a moment he floated in the sensation that his companion had offered him.  
Erik did not realize that his powers had deformed the metal bed, allowing Charles to move his body a bit more freely. Confused and still drunk with his ecstasy he untied Charles's arms just to return the original shape to the bed.  
Charles's legs did not hold his weight and he fell on his knees on the bed, his penis ached and a lot because he could not release more than a few drops and he felt desperate. But he was satisfied. Erik saw his Charles surrendered, vulnerable. His lungs sucked in the air and at the same time he tried to calm himself.  
Erik crawled beside Charles and began to stroke his body and in a rapid movement, Charles was on his back, still blindfolded.  
Erik started kissing Charles's chest, enjoying the taste of his skin.  
Oh God, how much he had missed that taste on his lips. His kisses ran down his chest and reached his abdomen, Erik slowly using the tip of his tongue to lick Charles's penis from tip to base, delighting in its taste and aroma. The feeling was going to drive Charles to madness. Erik took Charles' cock in his mouth and began to suck.  
Charles gasped, trying to control himself, but in a few moves he knew he would lose his control. Erik began to swallow deeper for Charles' pleasure, and when the tip of Charles's penis hit his throat he came hard.  
Erik let the thick, hot liquid slide and continued to suck, paying attention to every detail. Erik took some air before he sucked on his lover's needy cock, now soft and sensitive. Erik's kisses moved over Charles' legs, his caresses seizing his body and causing him to pant loudly, surrendering himself completely to the sensations assaulting his mind and body. Erik believed that Charles was the most precious creature and now he was willing, just for him. Erik remembered how Logan had touched Charles, and recalled the infinite desire to claim Charles as his own.  
All these images were concentrated in a single point and Erik was hard again. Seeing Charles on the bed, he helped flip over Charles and grabbed his hips to position his ass to greet Erik. Charles understood and obediently was on all fours. Erik stood behind him again and touched his hole, pink and with cum running. The touch surprised Charles who responded with a groan that turned into a moan, Charles wanted more and Erik was not going to deny what his friend wanted. Tentatively he rubbed the head of his cock on Charles’ ass extending all his cum, marking his perfect and rounded back only for him and began to pick it, strong, not careful, because he wanted Charles to remember that only he could make him feel that way. Charles put his arms around him to hold his body, but also to respond to his onslaughts. His arms still ached and he could not explain how he could respond with such vitality.  
Both bodies struggled to match each other and their movements broke the laws of the possible and crashed into each other. Erik kissed Charles' back and concentrated on biting his lover's shoulder harder and harder. He wanted to leave marks for Charles to remember.  
"Oh my love, I need you, I'll always need you," Charles said in the middle of his movements. He wanted to believe that Erik, his Erik was the one who did all this to him.  
"Erik please do not leave me, do not abandon me." Erik was shattered and desperate, he just concentrated on giving Charles what he asked for, what he needed.  
"Only yours Erik, I'm only yours," Erik pumped harder and pulled Charles to lie on his side in bed and continued fucking him senseless.  
Both were shattered, Erik wanted to die this way and Charles wanted his Erik to be there.  
"Charles," Erik whispered and then restrained himself. With desperate moves Erik came inside of Charles and pulled out his cock and used his hand to shoot his come on Charles' legs. With a wet hand, Erik took Charles’ cock and masturbated without brakes until Charles came in the sheets releasing everything.  
When they were finished, Erik clung to Charles's body that had been reduced to sobs. Embraced Charles and drew him to his chest. Charles could not help crying, knowing that the man he loved was far away. Erik had to cry silently, because he knew he could not face Charles after this. He kissed his hair and they embraced. Erik was lost in the moment, feeling the warmth of Charles, feeling his breath, until Charles fell asleep.  
It was a crime to leave Charles this way, but he had to. Erik didn’t know how much time had passed, but he knew he had to go. Slowly he left Charles on the bed where he slept soundly. He took his clothes and put them on.  
Erik stood beside Charles' bed and watched him once more. He caressed his soft hair, crouched down and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Charles answered immediately, returning the kiss, intensifying the contact despite having fallen into a deep slumber, his body still craving for more. Erik, with all his efforts, put an end to the kiss.  
Erik went out the window again.

  
\--------------------

  
To avoid arousing suspicion he went to the back door of the mansion. As he walked he remembered every moment of his encounter. He could not avoid guilt. Erik had taken advantage of Charles, when he was vulnerable, and only gave free rein to his desires and impulses because he needed to be close to Charles who he missed so dearly. Suddenly, the air smelled of dense smoke.  
"I thought you'd take more time, I said four hours," Logan said in a voice of boredom holding his cigar in his mouth. He took a deep breath and approached Erik, exhaling the smoke in his face with arrogance.  
Erik didn’t respond. He wondered whether he should punch him, or just punch him. His face did not flinch at the clear provocation.  
"Anyway bub, Chuck and I have an agreement, every Friday morning he wants to feel that."  
Erik looked at him in bewilderment. He didn’t understand why Logan wanted to do this and why he seemed satisfied with the outcome.  
"Maybe it would be wise to bring some toys next time," he said, taking his cigarette and putting it out on the back of his hand.  
"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a class to give," Logan finished and returned to the mansion without waiting for a response from Erik.  
Erik was silent thinking about Logan's words, and then walked away to disappear, as easy as he had come.  
When Charles awakened, his fingers caressed his lips and instinctively his tongue went over his red lips.  
Charles removed his blindfold and looked in the room, but there was no one.  
He threw himself into bed again looking at the ceiling, trying to discern whether what he remembered were true memories or just the product of his desperate imagination.  
In his mind he heard a whisper, just a word.  
_Charles_.  
Over and over again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I will really appreciate to know what you think about this.


End file.
